


Loki and his Raven

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Ravens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less lunchbreak and more Easter break. But still Loki ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and his Raven

** **

 

 

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/115569392259/loki-and-his-raven)**


End file.
